Hetalia: The little mermaid
by waterlily987
Summary: It is a story about a mermaid,who dreams of life on land. She falls in love with prince,while saving him from drowning. In exchange for her voice,seawitch turns her into girl for three days.
1. Chapter 1: Fathmos below,royal concert

Once upon a time there was a merkingdom Antlantica , ruled by wise and kind king Rome,ruler of all seas. He had seven children, a son named Arthur and six dautghers,but his favourite children were daugthers Feliciana and Lovina. Both merprincesses were beautyfull . Lovina had a bit dark brown hair with curl and golden eyes, while her sister Feleciana had brown eyes and lightbrown hair with a curl like Lovina.

Lovina had dark blue tail, while her sister had light blue tail. Like their father all children enjoyed life in the sea, but Lovina dreamed of world above the wawes. She didnt like the merman Ludwig,who fell in love with her sister . Her best friend from childhood was a merman Matthew,who was a bit shy and he didnt talked a lot . They spent many times swiming and exploring sea together. Nobody was more curious than merprincess Lovina.

Every year king Rome organised a great concert,where his children performed before everyone in the kingdom. Court composer crab Francis really made sure that concert was spectacullar and very speciall,because for great finalle a big sea shell was opened and Feleciana with her sister sang like nightingales. On Lovinas sixteen birthday there was a big concert and everyone in the kingdom was invited. The concert hall was filled with merpeople ,fish, seaturtlles even dolphins. Trumpets sounded and royal mesanger anonced: ,,His royal higness, king Rome. ,,

Seashell couch appeared with merking siting in it and holding a trident,with four dolphins pulling it. Everyone cheared as he entered and king gave merfolk a warm smile. Mesanger continued: ,, And presenting the distinguished court composer Francis Bonnefoy. ,,

Crowd cheared again as crab entered with smaller seashell pulled by two fish and later joined merking.

Rome said to composer: ,, I really looking forward to this preformance,Francis . ,,

Crab said with smile and happy tone : ,, Oh, your will be ze finnest concert, I have ever conducted. Your children, they will be spetacular.,, ,,Yes, especially my litle Feleciana and Lovina. ,, said king. ,,Oui, Lovina has really beautifull voice and Felecina sings like an angell. ,, said crab

but after he swam to the sea orcestra he hummed to himself:,, If only Lovina would show for a rehearsals once in a while. ,,

There was a big apllause and music started to play .The bubble curtain lifted and Romes children beganto was indeed happy and proud. After Arthurs performance, came Katyusha,Seychelles,Elizaveta and Belgium with wonderfull songs and dance just for concert. Rome was pround on his children and smiled . Finnally came grand finnally, the big shell appeared, but when it opened there was only Feleciana inside ,who sang allone. Francis was shocked ,while seaking was angry. He asked his children: ,, Lovina! Where is she? ,,

Poor crab was holding his head and said :,, Merde! my perfect concert is ruined. ,,

Nobody knew where mermaid is. Feleciana was wondering where her sister is and she even asked her merboyfriend Ludwig,if he had seen Lovina. Ludwig only replayed ,,No, I haven't.,, Mermans cheeks were red ,for he and Lovinas sister were secretlly in love with one another. Even Lovinas friend wasn't at the concert.


	2. Chapter 2: The sunken ship

Unaware of the trouble and her forgoten birthday concert, Lovina swam to the explore shipwreckes with objects from above the sea. ,,Lovina, wait for me. ,, said a merman ,who was swiming after her.

,,Matthie hurry up, damnit. ,, replayed mermaid filled with excitement. After a few minutes a merman with blond hair ,purple tail and curl swam to her. ,, You do swim fast. Sometimes I cant keep up with you. ,, said her friend, but Lovina wasnt listenning to him. ,,

She said said to merman and pointed to the shippwreck, cowered by sun light: ,,There it is. Isn it fantastic ? ,,

A bit scared Matthew said : ,, Yes. is great. Let's go now. ,,

He tried to swim away ,but Lovina held him by waist.

,,You are not going to miss adventure,because you are damnit scared, are you ? ,,said mermaid with smile on her face.

,, Who, me? Well,... I think that I will...stay out. ,, said merman to his friend as they swam to the a window openning in the sunken ship.

,,Fine, Im going go inside. Look out for shark bastards. ,, said merprincess before she swam inside the shipp and let go of his friends hand.

,,Wait,... sharks? Lovina, wait for me ! ,, screamed frightened merman and swam after her . The wreck was a bit dark and scary,but Lovina enjoyed exploring it and finding objects that were from human world. Matthew tried to avoid hitting celling holders,but he hit with his back by accident on and the wooden celling fell down. Matthew was scared to death as he swam away and hit in Lovina by accident .

,,Mattie,what is wrong with you, damnit ? ,, she asked as she turned around. Before her friend could answer, Lovina swam to the holle and she found herself in once captains room. Matthew swam after her and he was supriesed to see room with view outside it.

,, Oh my gosh. Have ever seen anithing so wonderfull in your entire life? ,, Lovina said as she held a silver fork in her hands, before she put it bin her special bag.

,,Lovina,I...think we should go now. I heard something. ,, Merman said to Lovina,but she wasnt listening. Mermaid found a pipe,which was interesting. Then a shark appeared, broke the window in many pieces and matthew screamed to his friend: ,, Lovina,swim away! Marple . Shark is here! ,,

Both merpeople swam as fast as they could,but shark was chassing after them. Lovina saw the old wanker standing at the bottom of the sea and swam to course shark followed her and as mermaid swam through the circle, shark got stucked for he was to big. Matthew swam to caught shark and said only: ,,You big bully. ,,

lovina laught a little,then with her bag across one arm she swam with friend to the serfece. They went to see seagull Alfred,who was great expector of people and their habbitats only for knew everything about people, well almost. It was also Lovinas bird friend and had really bad singing voice,so he never sang before odience. His nest was on broken mastt and he used small wanker as a stair and spyglass for watching around rock,where his nest was.

He was a getting bored when he heard someone calling his name: ,, Alfred! ,,

He looked through the spyglass wrong way and saw two merpeole wawing to him. Seagull replayed: ,, Wow. Merpeople of the port bow. Lovina,Matthew,how are you doing,kids? ,,

As he turnded the spyglass away,he discovered that both merpeople were waiting at the rock.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3: Seagull and evil seawitch

,,Wow. What a swim, dudes.,, said Alfred with a supriese.

,,Alfred,look what we found. ,,said Lovina as she put a bag on the rock.

,, Yes. We were in this the sunken ship an it was really creepy... said her friend and before he could continue , Seagull replayed: ,, Human stuff,huh?. Well,let me see. Im the hero. ,,

When he came down ,he looked at the silver fork and said:,, It is a dingelhopper. Humans use these little babies to...straighten their hair out.,, Lovina was excited when she heard it. Matthew turned to Alfred and asked: ,,What... about that one? ,,

Seagull turned to the pipe and said: ,, This I haven't seen in years. It is wonderfull. A banded, bulbous snarfblatt. Snarfblatt comes from prehistoric times ,when people used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very borring. So,they invented this snarfblatt to play me. ,, and blew in it.

,, Music? Oh,my gosh the concert. Padre's gonna kill me.,,

,,Concert was today ?,, asked Matthew,but ther was no replay. Lovina put both objects back to bag and she said to seagull before swimming home: ,, I'm sorry. I've got to go. Thank,you Alfred. ,,

seagull replayed waiwing : ,, Any time friends, any time. I'm the hero. ,,

Lovina and her friend swam as fast as they could. There was somebody ,who watched them by using magic ball. It was sea witch Natalia in a shape of octopus,wearing a neckless with a seashell. She said as she looked at the ball: ,, Yes,hurry home,princess. We would want to miss old daddys celebration,now, would we? Hah. Celeration indeed. Bah. In my day,we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace. And now look at away to practically nothing.,, Then she became angry: ,, Banished and exiled also practiclly starving,while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Ivan, Berwald! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daugther of his. She may be the key to Romes I will be queen of seas! ,,

Seaserpents swam to look for merprincess Lovina.

Lovina finally arrived home. Her father was really angry. He talked to his dauther at the throne room. king said : ,, Oh. I just dont know what are were going to do with you,young lady. ,,

Lovina replayed only: ,, I'm sorry. I just forgot. ,,

Rome continued: ,, As a result of your careless behaviour... ,,

Francis said allong: ,, Careless and recklles behaviour. ,,

Then seaking continued: ,, ...the entirer celebration was..., but Fancis finnished : ,, Well, It was all. Completely destroyed. Zis concert was to be ze pinnacle of my distinguished carrier. Now,thanks to you,I am ze laughingstock of the entirer kingdom! ,,

Then Matthew swan inside room and said: ,, But it wasn't her fault! Well,.. first the shark chased ,we tried to... but we couldnt, and he... grrrrr. And we ahhh. Few... and then we were safe. Then a seagull came and ,,This is this and that is that... he covered his moth and swam behind his friend when Rome said: ,,Seagull. What? You went up to the surface again, didnt you ? Didnt you ? ,,

Lovina replayed only: ,, Nothing happened,damnit. ,, When will her father leave her allone ?

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4: Part of that world

,, Lovina,how many times we must go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, humans.,, seaking was worried abot his childs safety. Lovina said only:,,They are not barbarian bastards. ,,

but Rome didnt listen to her, he continued:,, They are dangerous. Do you think I want me to see my child snared by some fish-eaters hook ? ,, Lovina replayed: ,, I'm 16 years old. I'm not a child anymore ! ,,

Rome became more angry and he said in anger to Lovina,who tried to make him listen : ,, Don't take that tone of voice with me,young lady. As long as you live under my ocean ,youll obey my rules. And I am never to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear ?,,

Lovina sighed and swam away with her friend behind her. Seaking sat on his throne and with words ,, Was I too hard on her ?,,

He turned to crab,who replayed:,, Definetly not. Why, if Lovina was my daughter, I would show her who was boss. None of zes flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, monsieur.I`d keep her under tight control.,,

In that moment the sea king had an idea: ,,You are absolutely right, Francis. Lovina needs constant to watch over her,keep her out of trouble. And you are just the right crab to do it. ,,

Francis was completely shocked and as he left throne room,he hummed to himself : ,, `ow do I get myself in zese situations? I should be writting symphonies, not tagging allong with some headstrong teenager.,,

Then he saw lovina and matthew with bag swimming somewere, so he followed them with words: ,, What is that girl up to? ,,

Lovina and her friened swam fast ,so crab was almost left behined. Then he saw how merprincess pushed rock away a little ,making a hole big enough for both merpeople to swam in one by one .Mattew swam first inside, then Lovina. Francis managed to swam inside before rock was back where it was before. He couldnt believe his eyes,when he found himself in cave,filled with objects from the sunken ships. There were books,picture, candelstick,pipes of all kinds, jewells, even music box witha figure pair were treasures, that Lovina and Matthew found them,while exploring sunken ships. Lovina sat on arock right in the middle of the cave and watched fork in her hands,while her friend was swimming around and making sure that all objects were in their he swam to his sadlooking friend and asked: ,, Lovina...are you ...ok?,,

Merprincess turned to her best friend and said:,, If only, I could make my father understand. I just don't see thinks, the way that idiot does. I don't understand how a world, that makes such wonderful things,could be bad. ,, Then she held shy friends hand and swam with him around the cave. She also looked at the music box. Matthew was a bit shy and confuesed at beginnig,but later he smiled at the daydreaming Lovina.

,, are you.. What is zis?,, a voice said.

Mermaid stopped dreaming and turned to crab,swimming to her.

,, Francis? Well, it is my stupid collection. ,,replayed Lovina,blushing a little. Crab continued: ,, Oh,your collection. If your father knew about it...,,

then he stooped as Matthew letting go of Lovinas hand said: ,, You are...not going to tell will...never...understand.,, Then a big shaddow appeared.

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

Lovina swam out of the cave with Matthew and Francis behind she came to surface,she saw a beautifull big shipp and fireworks over it. There was probably a celebration on that ship. When crab appered,he was shocked : ,, Lovina,what are you ... Sacrebleu! ,,

Lovina saw a reall ship for the first time and she liked it.

,,Lovina?... Lovina,please come back!,, crab also called after mermaid as she swam closer to the shipp,where the crew was celebrating prince Antonios 18th birthday. Merprincess found some stairs to climb and she climbed to the openning where she saw sailours dancing and playing music,while a dog was enyoing himself until he smelled something. It came to the opening,where Lovina was hidding. She hid only for a moment,because when she turned, dog gave her a wet somebody called it:,, Max!Here you are,you... Max .Down boy,down. Good boy ,,

Lovina looked and saw a handsome young man with dark brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes,talking to his pet. His eyes were really special,for they were sparling like two stars in the clear night sky. In that moment Lovina smiled for stranger talking to his pet was so handsome and had adorable emerald eyes. Then she heared a voice: ,, Hey,there swettie. Quite a show,eh? ,,

It was Alfred,who decided to take a look about party himself. Lovina turned to seagulland said : ,,Damnnit Alfred,be hear you. ,,

Seagul replayed: ,, I got ya. We re been intrepidaceous. We re out to discover.,, Lovina shut him up and said: ,,I've never seen a human this close ,he is very handsome,isnt he?,,

Alfred replayed: ,,I don't know. He looks a bit hairy and slobbery to me. ,,

,,Not that one, the one playing on the instrument.,, said mermaid as she watched prince playing a gutair and dog enjoing the music .Then a nobleman steped forward with words: ,, Silence,silence. It now my honour and privilage to present our esteemed prince Antonio with a very special,very expensive and very large birthday present. Happy birthday,Antonio.,,

One of sailors put the blanket down and revelied a statue of prince Antonio.

,, Gee, Roderich. It is know that I will marry, right girl is just somewhere out there. I just ... haven't found her me,Roderich, when I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt,it'll just bam,hit me,like lightning. ,, As he said that a sailor on the mast said: ,, Hurricane a-commin. Stand the riggin. ,,

There was a storm and wind was so strong that not only blew Seagull away,but also made Lovina fell in the were really big wawes .Then a lighting stroke in the mast and the whole ship was in also hit the rocks and everyone but dog Max fell overboard and climbed in to life boats. Prince Antonio jumped from one of life boats and swam back to the burning he got up,the burrning mast broke and fell, fire spread to the barrels with caught his scared pet and went tothe side of the sip. Then his leg got stucked in the hole of the wood,so Antonio threw his pet over board,into the sea. Then the gunpowder exploded and ship blew up. Everyone in life boats were shocked, when they saw ship slowlly sinking into deeps of the sea. Withough the second thought Lovina swam to what was left of sinking ship and found prince losing gripp of the piece of wood and almost drowning. Mermaid dived after him and swam with prince back to the surface. Then Lovina swam with unconscious Antonio to the beach,where she laid him there and sat beside him.


	6. Chapter 6: part of your world

Storm ended and wind blew slowlly. Lovina leand at the prince and she was a worried if he is dead. When seagull came ,mermaid asked it if prince Antonio,is dead. Alfred replayed: ,,It is hard to say.,,

and checked prince. He told merprincess that he can't fell the heartbeat. Lovina turned to prince and saw that he is alive.

,, No,look. He is breathing . He is so handsome. ,,

Then she placed her hand on Antonios cheek,strokking it and sang with blushing ceeks.

iWhat woud I give to live where you are?

what would I pay to stay her beside you?

What would I do see you smilling at me?

Where would we walk

where would we run

If we could stay all day in the sun

just you and me

and I could be

part of your world./i

Durring the song, Matthew and crab Francis swam to the rock and saw Lovina singing to the was completely shocked. Prince Antonio slowlly opened his eyes as he heard a beautifull girl singing. Then a dog barked and a voice was calling his name. Lovina went to the sea and hid behind a big rock. Nobleman ran to prince and lifted him up saying: ,, really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure,dont you ?,,

Antonio said a bit confused: ,,A girl rescued me. She was singing. She had the most beautifull voice.,,

and almost lost his ballance. Roderich, helpping prince with lending him a shoulder, replayed: ,,Antonio, I think,you swallowed a bit too much sea water. You need some rest. Off, we go. Come now,Max.,,

Then they went to the castle. Francis watched and said only : ,, We just gonna forget zes thing ever happened. Zhe seaking will never won't tell him,I won't tell him . I will stay in one piece. ,,

Lovina climbed on the rock,where she was hidding and continued with singing:

iI don't know when

I don't know how

but I know something starring right now

watch and you'll see

someday Il'l be part of your world./i

She fell in love with prince Antonio at first sight. Sea witch Natalia watched merprincess in a magical ball and she was happy,for she knew that,she found a way to become a queen of all seas herself.

,, Little merprincess is in love with human prince. Dady's gonna like that. King Romes headstrong daughter in love would make a charmming edition to my little . ,, she said with evil smile on her face and turned to creatures, victims of her evil spell. They were merpeople who asked for seawitch help and were later changed into small creatures. Natalia wanted to be queen of the sea,so she planned to get rid of king Rome. After a few minutes Lovina swam back to her fathers kingdom still think about handsome prince and his beautifull green eyes. She wanted to see him,although she wasn't a human being. When she went to bed in the evening, she thought again about Antonio and later dreamed of being with him. She was in love and even deeper like her sister Feleciana, who was in love with merman Ludwig.


	7. Chapter 7: Under the sea

The next morning all Romes children except Lovina woke up and were getting ready for the day. Feleciana was combing her hair with hairbrush and thinking of merman Ludwig, when Seychelles swam to her and a bit supriesed her with words: ,, Daydreaming of Ludwig again ?,,

Before Feliciana said with a bit blushing cheeks: ,, .,,

Elizaveta swam to the bedroom, where Lovina was still sleeping in her shellbed. She said to mermaid,who slowlly woke up: ,, Lovina,dear,time to get up and come out . You ve been in there all morning. ,,

Lovina swam out humming a melody of the song and a bit blushing ceeks. Everyone were supriesed. Arthur tuned to his sisters with words: ,,What is with her latelly ? ,,

Lovina combed her hair,then picked sea flower and swam to the door, where she acidentlly hit in her father. ,, Oh, good morning padre.,, said daydreaming mermaid and placed a flower in Romes hair, then swan out of palace.

,,Isn`t it obvious,daddy. Lovina is in love,, said Belgium. Seaking was supriesed, he knew that Feleciana is in love,but now even Lovina was in love. Lovina swam to a rock with seaflowers and picked every peatel of one flower with : ,,He loves me. He loves me not.,,

Until the last petal ,,He loves me. I knew it.,,

Crab Francis hummed to himself:,, Ok. So far,so good. I don`t think ze king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like zis a secret for long .,,

Then he swam to mermaid: ,, Lovina,stop talking your head out of the clouds and back into ze water where it belongs.,,

She also made a plan to see her love again,but crab turned to princess with.: ,, Down here is your ,listen to me. Ze human world, its a mess. Life under ze sea is better than everything they have up there. ,,

ize seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under ze sea

Under ze sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore zey work all day

Out in the sun zey slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under ze sea /i

Another crab joined him as he sang :

iDown here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

Ze fish on the land ain't happy

zey sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Oh,non.

Under ze sea

Under ze sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea

we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is ze bubbles

Under ze sea

Under tze sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it Under ze sea /i

Many seacreatures came to play music and dance. Newt played the flute,carp the harp, plaice the bass,bass the brass,chub the tub,fluke was the duke of soul,ray played,lings on the strings, trout was rocking out,black fish singed,mermen peter and wales played rock and blowfish blew. Matthew swam around ,when one of seaturtles grabbed his hand and he had to dance with her a little. After the dance,merman swam to Lovina with big news. She swam after him,while the sea animals were having a party.

IUnder ze sea

Under ze sea

When ze sardine

Begin ze beguine

It's music to me

What do they got?

A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

Zat's why it's hotter

Under ze water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under ze sea/i

They all turned to rock,but the mermaid wasn`t there anymore. Francis was a bit supriesed: ,,Lovina? Someone should nail zat mermaids finns to ze ground.,, Everyone except him swam away.


End file.
